criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Zoe Kusama
Zoe Kusama (Jpn: 草間ゾエ) appeared as a quasi-suspect in four cases in The Conspiracy as well as making a minor appearance in Game Over (Case #18 of The Conspiracy), prior to which she was mentioned in four other cases. Profile Zoe is a 37-year-old social worker of Japanese-American heritage. She has mid-length, wavy black hair and sports silver hoop earrings. She wears a green jacket over a yellow shirt and a white vest. In her first quasi-suspect appearance, her face, hair, and clothes are disheveled and dirty. She also has glasses tucked into her shirt. In her second quasi-suspect appearance onwards, her face, hair and clothes are clean. Events of Criminal Case Stonewalled After arresting Stella Ziarati's killer, Louis Leroux approached Gloria and the player, stating that his friend, Zoe, had gone missing some months prior, last seen in August 19. He said that he had traced Zoe's phone to Cooper Park. Gloria and the player then took the case. Gloria and the player found Zoe's phone in Cooper Park. According to Cathy, all the data on the phone had been wiped, but had Jones' fingerprints all over it. The two then talked to Jones, who said that he was put on Zoe's case, but the trail had turned cold after he found Zoe's phone in the library. After a while, Gloria and the player went to the library. In the library, they found a poem entitled "The 19th of August", which was the day Zoe had disappeared. After finding out that the poem was written by poet Omar Al Hadawi, they talked to him. Omar said that he had seen a car with tinted, black windows stop in front of her, and that she had gone inside and since then vanished. After they chased the lead, Jones got angry, saying that everyone was doubting his detective skills. Shooting Star After arresting Ronald Rooney's killer, the team (per Cathy) learned that Zoe and Jones had been dating prior to her disappearance. Gloria and the player then asked Jones about his deception, where they promised that they would be there for him. The Bloom of Doom After arresting Valereea Valz's killer, Gloria and the player investigated JJJ Junkyard to get a lead on Zoe's disappearance, as they (per Jones) learned that she had been looking into the disappearance of Trey Warner, who had last been seen at the junkyard. Per Rupert, they also learned that Trey had been kidnapped, which highly suggested that Zoe had also been kidnapped for looking into Trey's case. Hot Mess After arresting Voodoo Vince's killer, Jones and the player searched Maylin Park's garage for Zoe's notebook, which had been left there by Maylin after picking it up after one of their meetings for the Grimsborough Asian Women's Association. Per Gabriel, they learned that Zoe had been investigating the disappearances of dozens of social outcasts over the span of six months. However, Zoe had been unable to prove that the disappearances were criminal, meaning that they still had no leads on finding Zoe. The Art of Murder After arresting Meera Kat's killer, Ramirez informed Gloria and the player that he had found Zoe by Meera's performance stage. Gloria and the player then recovered Zoe, who, per Gabriel, displayed signs of severe amnesia. Some time later, Jones learned that Zoe had been found and demanded the player to take him to her. However, he was disappointed to learn that she didn't remember him. Later on, Zoe thanked the player for helping her and revealed that she recognized Tony Marconi's face from one of Gloria's files. This prompted Jones and the player to interrogate Tony about Zoe, who claimed that he didn't know who she was. Downward-Facing Dead After arresting Scott Morris's killer, Jones and the player convinced Zoe to try out yoga nidra to help her cope with the stress of recovering from amnesia with the help of Guruji and Gabriel. Game Over After the team closed the investigation into Juniper's murder and into DreamLife in general, Zoe rushed into the station and kissed Jones, telling him that she finally remembered him. I Lost My Heart in Xerda After arresting Kayla Markham's killer, Jones asked the player for help finding Zoe after she ran off during an argument. Per Cathy, they deduced that she had gone to confront Tony Marconi. They found her arguing with Tony, where they learned that she had remembered being strapped to a chair, surrounded by people. She confronted Tony to find answers as he was the only person she could remember. Bone of Contention After arresting Penny Farrell's killer, Zoe accompanied Rita and the player to the dog shelter to help Rita adopt a puppy. After finding a Doberman for Rita, Zoe told Jones that she had decided to volunteer at the dog shelter as being around the animals had cheered her up. Trivia *Zoe is one of the characters (aside from the victims) to have appeared as a clue in a crime scene. *Zoe is one of the characters to physically appear in four districts in The Conspiracy. *Zoe is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect four times. Case appearances Gallery ZKasumaConspiracyMi.png|Zoe, as she appeared in Shooting Star (Case #9 of The Conspiracy). ZKusamaConspiracyC243.png|Zoe, as she appeared in The Art of Murder (Case #12 of The Conspiracy). ZKusamaConspiracyQC248.png|Zoe, as she appeared in Downward-Facing Dead (Case #17 of The Conspiracy). ZKusamaConspiracyC254.png|Zoe, as she appeared in I Lost My Heart in Xerda (Case #23 of The Conspiracy). ZKusamaConspiracyC257.png|Zoe, as she appeared in Bone of Contention (Case #26 of The Conspiracy). Jones-Case232-9.png|David Jones, Zoe's boyfriend. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Quasi-suspects